


Angel

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Seungcheol is bad at picking people up and Joshua is just exasperated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this has so many kudos is because it's the original place where I put all the drabbles from my Joshua love fest. I have since moved them all out except for this one.

**Person A:** Did it hurt?

**Person B:** *rolls eyes* Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven

**Person A:** No

**Person B:** What?

**Person A:** *grins* Did it hurt when you fell for me

* * *

Joshua waited at the bar, humming along with the song under his breath. He wondered sometimes why he even bothered to go out with Jeonghan and their friends all the time. He didn’t mind the atmosphere, but only in small doses. Their circle spent time at the club like it was their second home. Not to mention that since he generally happened to be the soberest by the time the night was done, he got the _lucky_ duty of having to make sure everyone either got home safe or crashed at his place. The only few times he got drunk enough to have one of the other guys take care of him…. well they didn’t do such a good job. He was lucky the one time Soonyoung took care of him that he didn’t freeze to death on his couch without a blanket and with Soonyoung leaving his window open. It made him swear off drinking to excess with his friends ever again. So a few drinks and he was done for the night. If he felt like being mean he’d leave them to their own devices and let them feel the pain of their hang overs without him babying them with aspirin and soup. He’d have to play it by ear tonight.

He paid the bartender when their tray of drinks appeared. As he grabbed it a hand shot out of nowhere holding onto his wrist. Joshua turned his head glaring at a guy with long lashes, deep set eyes, and muscular arms. “Excuse you? Can you let me go?”

“Did it hurt?”

Joshua rolled his eyes. Was this guy seriously hitting on him? After grabbing him like that. “Let me guess,” he replied venom dripping from his voice. “When I fell from heaven? If you’re going to use that line, I think you’ve mistaken me for my friend over there with the bob haircut.” He said head tilted towards Jeonghan. “He’s the angel.”

“No.” The guy said, shaking his head easing his grip on Joshua’s wrist.

“What?” He said incredulously. First the hand grabbing now this weird shit.

The other grinned showing off a cute boy next door kind of smile, “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Joshua scoffed. “I think you need to let me go now. I can also see your friends behind you so whatever bet it was consider it successful that you tried but I have to go back to my friends now.” He said tugging to no avail. “Listen,” he paused, “If you don’t let me go right now I’ll pour all of these drinks on you and then call over my super tall friend over there.” He said jabbing a finger at Mingyu. “He packs a mean punch, especially to guys that harass me.” All the while keeping a thin ice cold smile on his smile. Once Joshua felt the pressure leave, he smiled eyes screaming death at the man. “Thanks.”

* * *

Seungcheol watched as the cute cat eyed guy walked away. He heard his friends come up from behind him, laughing at his poor attempts at flirting. “Hyung,” Vernon said, “That was bad. The whole set up was bad.”

Jun continued to laugh. In between his chuckles he said, “That pick up line was so bad.” Jihoon and Seokmin just laughed at him, loudly.

“Hey,” he whined. “You guys told me to use it.”

“I guess cat eyed boy wasn’t impressed with you Cheol.” Jihoon said smirking at the sad sight of his hyung.

He hung his head. Ever since he saw said cat eyed boy with his friends he was infatuated. It took three weeks of coming back to this club for him to even approach him and he blew it. Seungcheol let out a whine. “I only wanted to talk to him.”

“Well that didn’t go so well now did it.” Vernon said.

Seokmin hit him on the chest. Silently pointing to how pitiful Seungcheol looked at this point. Vernon sighed and patted him on the back. “It’s ok hyung. Maybe you’ll get another chance.”

* * *

Joshua lowered the tray of drinks onto the table. “Here.” He said, plopping down onto the couch reaching to grab his own.

Mingyu asked him, “What took you so long?”

“Some guy tried to hit on me using some sleezy pick up line.”

“Ah, did you use the whole Mingyu over there hits really hard thing again?” Jeonghan asked sipping at his whiskey drink.

“Yes. He wouldn’t let go of my hand.”

“Hyung!” Mingyu said. “You should’ve called me over. I really would’ve hit him.”

Seungkwan snickered. “Mingyu only ever hurts people if it involves you hyung. Otherwise he’s a big puppy.”

“That’s because Mingyu knows you and I can take care of ourselves.” Jeonghan replied to Seungkwan with a smirk on his face.

“Hey…” Joshua said giving them a dirty look. “Mingyu and I are close. Best buds since elementary. Childhood friends, neighbors. I babysat him.”

“But now you’re smaller than me hyung. Of course I have to take care of you. You taught me to stand up for people.” Mingyu added, giving him a hug.

Patting Mingyu on the shoulder, “Yes, yes. But I’m older than you and I can handle myself. For the most part. People just like to believe that since you’re bigger that you hit harder so I use that to my advantage.” He put down his drink. “So where’s this boyfriend of yours Mingyu. I thought you said he’d be here so I could meet him.”

“He’s here.” Mingyu said checking his phone. “He’s meeting his friends here too. Can he bring them along?”

Joshua nodded. “That’s fine. I have to meet the kid who’s dating my little brother.” He sipped at his drink while waiting for Mingyu’s boyfriend to arrive along with his friends.

Mingyu shot up. “Wonu!” He ran up and gave the poor man a huge hug. Thank god he was almost the same height as Mingyu. Joshua remembered being the victim for said hugs when Mingyu was still growing and he’d surpassed Joshua. If he anticipated them he was able to keep his balance. When he got caught at unawares down they went. Joshua stood waiting to be introduced, until he saw the man from earlier who hit on him at the bar. He let out a small gasp.

* * *

Seungcheol sulked. He missed his prime opportunity and now he had to go with Wonwoo to meet his boyfriend’s friends and his older brother. Who Wonwoo had said with a panicked look on his face, he had to impress. Mingyu’s hyung was practically his brother from another mother. They were neighbors and apparently Mingyu’s hyung had a hand in raising him. This guy’s opinion of Wonwoo mattered.

The whole group walked over and they heard a shout of “Wonu!” The big guy who jumped hug Wonwoo must be his boyfriend Seungcheol thought. And the guy who just got up had to be Mingyu’s hyung.

“Oh my god.” Vernon hissed. “It’s cat eyed man from the bar.”

“We’re screwed. Wait, you’re screwed Seungcheol. Which screws over Wonwoo. Shit.” Jihoon said.

Said cat eyed man’s lips thinned as he saw Seungcheol. He turned to Wonwoo. “Hi Wonwoo. I’m Joshua, Mingyu’s hyung. You’re taking good care of him right?”

“Yes. I’m doing my best.”

“That’s good to hear. Despite his large height Mingyu needs a lot of taking care of. If you’re as good as he described I’m glad it’s you. Your friends though.” He trailed off with a slight grimace.

“My friends, hyung?” Wonwoo asked.

“Hyung?” Mingyu said.

“It’s nothing. Let’s get a round of drinks. We’ll talk.” Joshua said.

Vernon piped up. “Here take Seungcheol!” Pushing him over to Joshua. “He’s strong he can carry it all.”

Joshua nodded. Muttering, “Yea, I can tell how strong he is,” lightly rubbing at his wrist. “Let’s go Seungcheol.” As he walked back towards the bar, letting the other man trail after him.

* * *

“So you’re Wonwoo’s friend?” Joshua asked. Trying to make small conversation and to let go of the scene at the bar earlier.

“Yes. We’ve been friends for a long time. Like you and Mingyu.” Seungcheol said, holding his voice steady. This was his chance to make up for the debacle earlier. “About earlier…I’m sorry for grabbing you so hard. I just- really wanted to talk to you and by the time I got here you were about to walk away.” He said, eyes looking straight into Joshua’s.

Joshua was going to ignore him but he knew how much Wonwoo meant to Mingyu so he sucked it up and turned to look at Seungcheol as he apologized. He stared into the man’s eyes trying to see how sincere his apology was. Joshua nodded. “Ok. I won’t ask why you wanted to talk to me. I don’t need to know.”

Seungcheol’s brain though decided that Joshua had to know. He blurted out, “I thought you were really cute the first time I saw you and I waited three weeks to get the courage to talk to you.”

That was a long time to wait to talk to him. And did he say cute? “I didn’t realize…. you came on pretty strong. And you grabbing me didn’t help either.”

“I know.” Seungcheol rushed out. Thank god Joshua was willing to listen to him. Vernon was right. Here was his chance to talk to Joshua again. “I’m super sorry. I’m usually more smooth than that.”

Joshua raised his eyebrow. “Really? More smooth? I don’t like smooth guys.”

“I can be clumsy too. Awkwardly flirty. Anything. Just let me have the chance to get to know you.” He said, practically pleading.

Why was he even thinking of letting him? Joshua sighed. “All right. Do you know where Coffee Angels is? I own the place. Come see me sometime.” Quirking his lips, “I’ll even let you awkwardly flirt with me.”


End file.
